


And All That Can Save Me Is You Now

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: M/M, but i watched clips on youtube, i just watched the second movie, it's been awhile since i watched the first one, laughs awkwardly, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's been offered a helping hand, but is he willing to take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All That Can Save Me Is You Now

**Author's Note:**

> You remember when Luke was all "Pssh, you ain't no son of Poseidon" and then Percy used his water powers and was all "I think I am"?
> 
> Yeah, well imagine this happens directly after that when he's about to throw Luke off the building, but he doesn't do that. *spoiler alert*

All he can think is that this little brat, this dark haired, blue eyed, Big Three (funny, clever, spunky, gorgeous, everything he's ever wanted) BRAT is about to ruin everything. 

That and how sexy he looks when he's about to kill a man (regardless that it's Luke himself). 

"You know what," Percy smirks, holding this trident he's conjured, "I think I am the son of Poseidon." And it's clear he knows he's won, because he's smirking, but Luke would be crazy not to notice that the smirk doesn't quite reach his eyes. He'd also be crazy not to acknowledge that his previous smirks didn't quite reach his eyes either. 

"What now?" He asks, more to keep himself from being killed than out of any real curiosity. He's the bad guy now, aren't bad guys supposed to die? And hey, maybe he'll get the chance to come back. He just really wishes it didn't have to be Percy. God, it could be anyone, so long as it wasn't Percy, because Percy isn't a killer. 

"I guess," Percy steps closer, twirling the trident like it's made of real metal, steel, something hard and with a bite to it, "I'm supposed to kill you. Or something like that." 

"I am the villain." Luke is obedient, so he remains defenseless on the ground. Might as well make this as easy as possible for the kid, since it's hard enough for both of them as it is. He might be a villain, god he's a villain, but he's always liked Percy more than he should. The kid (well, he's not that much younger than Luke) has something in him that nobody else does. Not even Annabeth, because she's always focused on safety first. And Grover, who's always focused on saving everyone. 

"I don't want to kill you." Percy focuses on the trident, not Luke's face, and Luke realizes that he's vulnerable at the moment. Probably, if Luke got up and attacked him, he'd fight. But for those few seconds Luke would be on top again. It's tempting, it really is, but it's like he's realizing that to make it out of this he just needs to accept his fate. Percy's a good kid, so maybe he'll go easy on him. They were close back at camp, after all, and Percy can't have forgotten that. 

"Then don't." He suggests and Percy finally looks at him, blue eyes dark with worry, "You don't have to kill me." 

"I do." 

"No," Luke argues, "Or, at least you don't want to." 

Percy opens his mouth, closes it, looks away, and then practically lunges at Luke. There's a beat where Luke tenses, expecting to feel himself choked or stabbed, but instead he feels Percy's hands on his chest. They're not even pressing down, like they're trying to reach all the way through skin and bone to his heart, but merely resting, "I can't kill you, Luke." Percy murmurs and Luke looks up at him, their faces just inches apart, and then Percy is pressing his lips gently to Luke's. 

It's not dying, but it's fairly life changing. 

When Percy pulls back the trident is gone, dissolved due to distraction, and Percy is pulling away fast. He scrambles to his feet and backs away, like he's not sure if he should be so close. 

"Then don't." Luke repeats softly, but there's nothing up on the roof to drown it out. 

Percy looks conflicted, "But you're the villain." 

"I might be willing to change." Luke reaches out a hand, watches as Percy considers it, fingertips brushing his lips like he's remembering how it feels to have Luke's against his own. Hesitantly, he takes Luke's hand and pulls him to his feet. Less hesitantly, he brushes their lips together again. Luke presses harder against Percy's mouth, because it feels better than he ever expected. Their fingers twine together between them, like their holding on for something big. 

Maybe they are. 

"The hero never dates the villain." Percy is smirking when he says it, "It goes against all the rules." 

"You sound like Annabeth." Luke scolds lightly, feeling something in his chest loosen at the light heartedness of it all, "And I'm not dating her for a reason." 

"I shouldn't trust you." 

"Maybe I'm the one who shouldn't trust you. Who knows if you're going to report me?" 

Percy presses one more soft kiss to his lips, "I've waited too long to throw your ass in jail the moment something actually worked out." 

Luke can't help but agree.


End file.
